Snowed in
by Sapphire005
Summary: A strange snowfall happens in the middle of February and it doesn't seem to want to go away.
1. Snowed in

**Hello, This is my first story and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

 **In this story, a strange snowfall covers Beach City in the middle of February with no explanation, and doesn't seem to want to go away soon.**

-= **STEVENS POV=-**

Steven wakes up with a yawn and gets up to stretch his arms as he peeks out the window, not to see sunny skies, but instead a thick layer of cold soft snow gleaming against the morning light. Eager to play outside, Steven heads down the stairs spotting Peridot sleeping on the couch, covered with a soft brown blanket. Steven eagerly rushes to get dressed and eat breakfast, though Amethyst is usually up at this time, eating another random object. But the gems were not present and left only a note on fridge, as Steven slowly walks over to the note to see what is says, he stops due to the sound of movement from the little green gem, then as the gem settled Steven felt relieved that he didn't wake here up. Turning back around to the note clearly, in neat handwriting, presumably Pearl, read this, "Sorry Steven we are on an important mission on a tropical island around Hawaii, we will be back at around 2:00 PM" Steven had always wanted to visit such a place as Hawaii with its beautiful beaches and palm trees, Steven however, got back to work, Taking a box of 'Captain Flakes' from a smooth wooden cupboard filled with other cereal brands. Steven proceeded to set the box down and grab the basic things we all need for breakfast, a bowl, cereal, and some milk. Pouring the cereal into the bowl and pouring the milk in with it, Steven took his breakfast and sat down on a stool with a leathery red seat and picking up a spoon that wasn't there, Steven proceeded to soak his hand in the white, cereal filled breakfast. Drying his hands, Steven grabbed his spoon and began eating, it had a soggy, yet dry feel with a crunchy salty taste. Steven could hear Peridot fumbling around in her sleep, eager to finish his soggy cereal, Steven eats the last bite, and puts the empty bowl in a clean metal sink, making a clang as it hit the polished metal. Somewhere behind Steven, Peridot pushes herself up slowly looking around, confused as ever, "What was that?" proclaims a tired little gem, "Sorry Peridot" Steven replies, sounding almost as tired as Peridot, "I'm just getting ready" says Steven to the tired gem, "It's snowing outside", _"What's snow?" Peridot proclaims curiously, "Oh its a thing rain does when it gets really cold" Steven replies, gathering his usual attire and heading to the bathroom to change up, "hey Peridot, What was it like on Homeworld?" Steven asks, his voice muffled be the bathroom door, "It's.. alright, there's just a lot of metal, and huge structures everywhere" Peridot replies in a tired voice. Moments later Steven walks out with his usual star shirt, Peridot seemed, awfully tired even thought it was only morning, "Did you have troubles sleeping last night?" Steven asks politely noticing bangs under P-dot's eyes, "No, I was fine with sleeping" Peridot responds, a concerned look on her face, "Why? what's wrong?" She asks, "Oh nothing, just wondering" Steven replies trying to change the subject. "So you want to play in the snow?" Steven asks the little gem, "Is it safe?" Asks the green one with a curious yet concerned facial expression, "Of course it is! Playing in the snow is great, it may be a bit cold though" Replies Steven in a cheery voice, Peridot forced a smile on her tired face, "I guess I'll give it a try" Peridot responds with a little bit of eagerness as they open the door to see a vast landscape of soft white powder, the substance seemed to cover almost everything, with tree tops covered in the cold white substance. The wooden porch in front of the house had gleaming blue spikes hanging down from the frozen railings. "Woah.." proclaimed Peridot, in an exited tone, "Yup this stuff is awesome, watch this!" Steven proclaims as he jumps down into the frozen substance covering the beach below._

 **-=PERIDOT'S POV=-**

Peridot could no longer see Steven as he went through the soft white substance, Peridot started to worry as Steven proclaims he probably should of grabbed something called 'Snow Shoes' and the green gem could hear him finding his way out of the white powder. Steven proved successful as he pulls himself over the railings, "I didn't think the snow was that deep, Ouch" Steven proclaims as he climbs his way over the wooden railings. "Yeah lets play outside later" a shivering Steven proclaims as we both walk back inside.


	2. Strange News

**Please tell how you think about the story! constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **In this chapter there will be a secret revealed, I think maybe?**

 **So lets move on...**

 **-=PERIDOT'S POV=-**

Peridot could clearly hear the gushing sound of intense wind and snowfall hitting against the windows as she paced about the house bored as ever. "hey Peridot wanna watch T.V?" Steven asks, "You look really bored", "I guess" Peridot replies heading up the stairway to Steven's bedroom, Steven was laying on his bed focused on a bunch of animated foods crying for why knows why, when a strange news report gets in the way of Stevens stupid cartoon. "We interrupt your normal broadcast for a important report live here in Empire City where several people have been rushed to the hospital due to strange black marks on their body from an unknown cause, with further investigation it does not seem to be a virus of any kind and reports of a strange smoke have been sighted around the northern part of the city, around the same time the small group was developing the black marks" The T.V then turned off without warning, as Steven tried to re-enable it with the remote. "Seems like we've got a problem with the satellite" Steven proclaims, "Probably 'cus the blizzard and all" Steven says as he lays the remote down beside a few action figures of strange superheroes.

 **Lol I'm lazy and I'm leaving the chapter here for now but it will be updated soon.**


	3. Messes and Forests

**Here's chapter three!** **The other gems come home and find a mess.**

 **LEEEETSS STTTAAAARRTT!**

-= **STEVEN'S POV=-**

Steven was bored, Peridot was bored. So Steven decided, "Hey Peridot?", "yeah?", "Come here" Steven asks and Peridot walks over with a confused look, "Yes Steven?", "I'm gonna show you all the stuff In the kitchen" So then an hour later there's pot's and pans everywhere, silverware scattered along the floor, and practically everything in the cupboards was now everywhere. "uhh, I think we might have a mess to clean up" Steven proclaims nervously, But no response from Peridot. So Peridot and Steven proceed to put everything back where it was, but panic erupted as the sound of the warp pad interrupted their cleaning, "WHATS ALL THIS MESS ABOUT!?" Pearl proclaims loudly, "It was probably an accident" Replies Garnet, "Yeah its cool though!" Amethyst proclaims cheerfully, "Whoo hoo" says Lapis Sarcastically. "We need to clean this up RIGHT NOW!" proclaims a stressed Pearl, "Yo calm down P it's only a small mess", "That covers the entire kitchen floor?" Says Pearl, "Yeah duh" replies Amethyst. "Ugh" "Ill start cleaning" proclaims Pearl in a unhappy tone, as Pearl summons some cleaning materials from her oval shaped gem. "Why don't you and Peridot go with garnet on her search mission" Pearl exhaustedly asks, "Ok" relies Garnet standing on the warp pad, "Come on lets go!" Steven proclaims as he drags a rather confused Peridot onto the warp pad, and off they go...

 **-=PERIDOT'S POV=-**

Peridot and the others found themselves at a rather wet and rainy forest with puddles of glistening yet cold and dark water huddled together and drops of water falling off of pine tree branches they were all silent before Steven proclaimed, "It's kinda cold here", "If we keep heading forward we will find a path that we must follow" Proclaims a rather serious Garnet as the group start walking along the damp muddy ground beneath them. "Were at the path" Garnet proclaims, as Steven and Peridot look to their left, "Let's keep going" Garnet says, and the group continue on until a rather strange shine bounced off and object to Peridot's right but she mearly shrugged it off as the reflection of water sitting in the puddles of this strangely wet forest. "Were here" Garnet proclaims as we come across a ancient looking marble temple.


End file.
